


For All the Little Moments

by Willow_Knacker



Category: Ben 10 Series, Secret Saturday
Genre: Comfort, Comfortember, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rescue, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Knacker/pseuds/Willow_Knacker
Summary: This is a collection of Ben x Zak oneshots.I saw a post on Tumblr about something called "Comfortember", and I want to participate. Prepare for a cute couple having cute moments and being mutually interdependent.Takes place sometime in the Multiverse in a Blender AU (all you have to know is that Ben combined various realities into his when he rebuilt the universe, and his boyfriend, Zak, has an unknown medical condition). Where precisely in the timeline each chapter is jumps around a bit, but context will always be given in the notes. Unles I forget, in which case remind me.
Relationships: Zak Saturday/Ben Tennyson
Kudos: 9





	For All the Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one hour before bed and proofread it the morning thereafter. I no longer tolerate grammatical errors, so if you see one please inform me. I am open for criticism on my writing style (I want to improve).

Ben cringed at the sound of the nearing sirens, eyes drifting away from what had once been a small store and instead towards Zak, who'd long been lost to the crowd. If Zak didn't already have a headache, he no doubt would now. 

Taking hold of a pair of oddly malleable cuffs and sliding down the wreckage, the brunette quickly, of wobbly, made his way towards the still-dazed adversary. It was some sort of bipedal amphibian with a sluggish appearance and large, bulbous eyes. He made sure to favor one of his legs as he transversed the short distance. The cuffs set to work as soon as he pressed them against the alien's wrists, resizing and stretching to encircle snuggly against the oozy flesh before a line of blue light bound them tightly together. 

As Ben tapped the tip of his foot against the ground experimentally (with regrettable results), Rook began to relay the convict his...her...zer...their rights. Several Plumbers approached from the crowd, although whether they'd been there all along or had just arrived was beyond him. 

Yep. He'd sprained his ankle. 

He rolled his shoulders with similar care. There was a slight soreness from the crash, and perhaps a touch of bruising, but he was otherwise fine. 

From within his pocket, his phone vibrated. A quick glance told him that it was from Zak. He looked to the Plumbers, to Rook, and to the crowd. Did they have enough if a handle on things for him to leave? Surely, they could attend matters enough without him directly standing next to the convict. Still, though, he waited until the large arrestee was properly detained before returning to the message. 

Honeydew: U alright

Ben tilted his head to the side in a half-sure nod. 

Changeling: Bit sore

Honeydew: Babe, ur limping

The crowd was beginning to disperse now, so used to displays of destruction to the point of near indifference. Some tried to search for any items they'd left behind while initially fleeing, but Ben knew the likelihood of them finding anything substantial to be rather unlikely. 

Changeling: And a bit of bruising

Honeydew: No morning jog 4 u. 

Changeling: Lets c u make me. 

He leaned his side against a chunk of wall that was slanted, he would have perched atop it if not for his limited mobility. 

Honeydew: Wanna ditch?

Changeling: Cant gotta bring the thug in

Honeydew: y u no ditch

Changeling: Boring paperwork stuff

Honeydew: But Rook though

As Ben began to type a response, arms coiled around his midsection. With a start, he was tossed up into the air and landed half a moment later, held bridal style by an all-too pleased Saturday. His yelp was cut off as a kiss was pressed against his forehead, the tip of his nose, until finally his lips. 

"Heya," Zak greeted with a dazzling smile. 

Ben forced back the upwards curl of his lips, keeping instead a far more tight expression. "I'm pretty sure I said 'no' to leaving just yet." He stated simply. 

Zak turned around, took four strides, and met Rook just around a corner. "Hi, Rook. So, since Ben's done here, I'm kidnapping him to finish our date. That okay? You've got this?" 

"Zak!" Ben protested, pushing against the other's chest slightly. Not enough to make himself fall, or enough to jostle the reincarnation. "Not in front of my coworkers..." he muttered. 

"I presume that to be acceptable." Rook responded, rather amused by the display. "I will attend this matter from here." 

"I hate you." Ben stated flatly. 

"No, you don't. Thanks, Rook~!" Zak countered cheerily. With that, they took their leave. It was a bit of a ways to get to Ben's car, and in spite of his insistence that he was fine and could stand on his own two legs, Zak hugged him close for the duration. 

"You can put me down now." The shorter of the two said when his car, Tenn Speed, came into view. They'd opted for a shortcut of alleyways, but now emerged onto the more broad and populated sidewalks by the main streets. 

Zak hummed dismissively, "I like pushing you around." 

"You mean 'carry', since you ain't pushin' jack." Ben teased back. He looked around, lips pressing into a thin line and brow furrowing slightly, "People are staring."

Zak rolled his eyes, smiling assuredly, "That's just because they've never seen anything quite as beautiful as a bashful Ben." A car drove by, wind whipping and music blaring. Zak flinched, the pounding in his head intensifying sharply. He gripped his lover more tightly, holding him like a lifeline as he struggled to keep down a migraine attack. 

Ben, who saw everything and missed nothing, lost all trace of joviality. "I think you're the one who needs help right now." 

"Baby, we've talked about this." the noirette-blancette warned. 

Ben placed a gloved hand against Zak's temple, drawing it down to cup the other's cheek as he watched him with eyes brimming with concern, "You're getting worse, aren't you?" 

Silence. 

Zak realized that he had, at some point, stopped walking and began to continue on. Ben let his hand drop to his side, the other still clasping lightly but firmly at Zak's shoulder. As they went, viridescent eyes remained locked on Zak's face. With every sudden noise, be it from a car or person, the crease in Zak's brow grew more defined and muscles more tensed.

"I can see you wincing." Ben finally remarked. 

"Oh, come on, Sire-" Ben's mouth fell open at the usage of that nickname out in public, the fire in his cheeks burning anew, "I'm not going to drop you." Zak promised. 

Ben set his jaw, more than a little irked. "Right, you'll just drop dead." 

"I won't collapse!" Came the immediate protest, followed by a more refrained "...again." 

It was Ben who winced now, recalling the first occurrence of such a happening. They'd been younger then, playing somewhere amidst Zak's family 'yard' with only the star-speckled sky to aid them in the sudden fear and confusion Zak's howls had left in their wake. 

"Stop that." Zak said. 

"Stop what?" Ben returned. 

"Thinking too hard. Stop it." 

"Can't. Not so long as we still have to worry about...whatever's happening with you." 

They reached the car, Zak setting Ben down beside the passenger door. "Yeah, not happening. My car, my keys, my insurance." 

"So stubborn," Zak grumbled playfully, "but it was worth a shot."

"Can't have the driver passing out now, can we?" Ben lightheartedly jibbed as he walked along the front of the car towards the driver's seat. 

"Alright then, smart guy, I must have done something right, 'cause I won." 

"What?!" The bearer helped, "When?" 

Zak leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Ben's shoulders and pressing a kiss to his lips, longer now than it had been. After a minute, he pulled back, dilated eyes dreamy as he took in Ben's own bewitched countenance. "Because you're blushing." 

Ben pursed his lips, "This isn't over, Zakary."

**Author's Note:**

> Ben's still not very keen on public displays of affection...


End file.
